1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to the field of shade structures, particularly umbrella and parasol devices and more particularly to an umbrella or parasol with a tilt feature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Umbrellas or parasols are devices which are typically utilized in an outdoor setting, such as in an outdoor patio, balcony, garden, cafe, and the like to provide shade and protection against the elements. Umbrellas or parasols generally include a canopy assembly that comprises a fabric-like material mounted over a plurality of support ribs. The support ribs can be collapsed into a storage position for the canopy assembly and can be deployed and supported in position to hold up and extend the fabric and thereby provides protection from the elements. The canopy assembly is generally supported from beneath or from above. Umbrellas supported from above have the advantage of providing space below the canopy where people can sit without the obstruction of a pole extending from below the canopy to the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,253 discloses an umbrella supported from above, which includes a side post and side arm for supporting a canopy. The side arm, and thereby the canopy, can be rotated between specific positions by means of a drive bar that can be manipulated to both rotate the side arm and latch it in one of the positions. Thus, while this design provides some ability to tilt the canopy by rotation of its suspending side arm, that rotation can only be achieved between fixed latch positions and is therefore of limited convenience.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,152,156 and 6,478,037 to Tung disclose another variation of a sunshade with tiltable canopy, wherein a canopy assembly is suspended from above by an arcuate tube that is hingedly connected to a generally vertically extending support pole. Thus, by adjustment of the hinged interconnection between the arcuate tube and the vertical support pole, the canopy assembly of the Tung '156 and '037 devices can be tilted inwards and outwards from a generally vertically extending orientation. However, this construction appears to only offer a tilt in a single direction away from the generally vertical support pole.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,438 discusses a free-arm shade that has a radial shade ribs, support ribs attached to the shade ribs, and a shade rod slide that is freely attached to support ribs. It also has a decentral pole standing outside the shade. One of the shade ribs is vertically displaceably attached to pole by its outer end, and functions as a side arm. On its top side, the shade rib/side arm is connected to pole tip via an articulated rib. The shade rib/side arm has a pivot joint between the edge of the shade fabric and the pole. Articulated rib is connected to shade rib/side arm via a pivot hinge. Shade rib/side arm can be pivoted around the axis between pivot joint and pivot hinge. Although this structure enables the tilting of the shade sideways in relation to pole, there is no clear provision for separate operation of the canopy, such as for opening and closing the shade.